The Betrayed
by Saints123
Summary: This is a story that I hope will be read many times. This is my first story, so flames are welcome, because I love making smores! Rated T for minor swearing. This is a Pertemis fic! Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns everything except for my plot and Elena! I am so sorry for not updating, I have moved houses and have been occupied recently. I am so SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

Percy P.O.V

 _Huff, Huff, Huff, I've got to get away! Mom told me to run! Oh no! It's here!_

I woke up a few seconds later. _It_ was over by a nearby tree, busy whacking it with an axe. It was an ugly brute, towering over me at twelve feet tall. It had hooved feet, as well as a furry torso, like a cow, or horse. It's midsection was exactly like a human's, except much more muscular. The head though, was a monstrosity. It was almost as if someone has taken a bull's head, and attached it to the rest of the body. It also had a huge axe.

All of a sudden, it noticed me and it roared, a horrible sound as if one thousand spirits from the gates of hades were roaring in pain and anger. It charged at me with surprising speed for a huge the last second I jumped out of the way on instinct. I felt like I had been doing this all my life, but I hadn't, so I was mystified of where these reactions came from.

While I was pondering this, a voice spoke gently in my head. " _Take this young one, and defend thyself._ " The bull-man ran at me when all of a sudden in a flash of light, a pen appeared in my hand. _Great;_ I thought, _now I can stab it with a pen._ But when I went to take off the lid, it turned into a sword, so I did the natural thing; I swung at the bull-man. It disappeared in a scream of rage, and it seemed to dissolve into a fine yellow powder before my eyes. I started to relax, when I remembered about my mom. I stabbed my sword violently into the ground and let out a scream of pure, unadulterated, sorrow and rage. I faintly remember the ground shaking, and a girl running out of the trees yelling at me to stop before I fainted in her arms.

When I woke up, I noticed the girl was sitting nearby, tending to a small campfire. She looked to be about 16, and she has raven hair and sea-green eyes. At this I gasped. I remembered my mother's last words to me. "Find thy sister in the forest, thee looks a bit like thou except older." I sat up a little bit straighter, and mustered up the rest of my courage. I couldn't look weak in front of my presumed older sister! I slowly reached out and tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around, I weakly asked the question. "What is thy name?." She replied slowly, like she didn't want to tell me. "I'm Elena Achilles Jackson." I did a double-take at this. She than asked me what my name was. "I'm Perseus. Perseus Theseus Jackson." This time it was her turn to do the double-take. She ran to me and hugged me tightly. She started to cry into my shoulder. After a few minutes she composed herself and said softly "Wait a minute, this isn't right. I should be the one comforting thou, not the other way around!" At this we both laughed. Then I realized something. "Hold up! Where did my pen go?!" She looked skeptically at me until her eyes widened in realization. "Thine pen? Anaklusmos belongs to thou?" "Anakl-what?" I spluttered. "Thine sword! Riptide! Only the greatest Celestial bronze sword in all of Greek history!" After she shouted that to me, she reached in her pocket and pulled out a pen. For the next hour after I got Riptide back, she explained to me all of the powers that we had. At first I was confused, because we seemed to have a lot of water based power, but eventually I made the connection. "Elena." "Yes?" "Why do we have so many water based powers?" "Well, Percy, can I call thy Percy?" "Of course! Thou are my sister!" "Well Percy, We are the children of one Greek God…" "Wait, so we're the children of the god Pose-" "Yes" She said this bitterly, as if she held a grudge against our father. "Elena, why do thou seem to have a grudge against our father?" She froze stiffly, before slowly relaxing and deciding to tell me. "We had another, older brother named John. He was stabbed through the back by a dracaena." "What does this have to do with our father?" "Our father cannot directly interfere with our lives, but he could have protected John, and he refused to." I realized that while he may not be as big of a cheat as Zeus, he was still being a horrible father to us. I calmly walked to the nearest puddle and yelled into it. "Why didn't thou protect John from the dracaena?! Why weren't thou there for me?! Did you help thy daughter at all?! If you cared at all, thou would be here actually listening to me!" After this outburst, I walked into the tent and laid down. I contemplated a few things about what had happened in my life.

 _Percy P.O.V. age 4_

 _"Percy!" I heard my mom calling to me. She was the sweetest woman in the world. She had married this horrible, stinky man named Gabe Ugliano. Imagine that a 90 year old skunk had crawled into a sulfur mine and died, and it was covered in a gym sock and old cheese. Now imagine that 300 times worse. You still won't have Gabe's smell. I have no idea why she married him. She was way out of his league. Once, when Gabe said that there was no such thing as blue foods, my mom went completely out of her way to make all of the foods she cooked blue. She worked at a candy shop, while Gabe worked at a produce market, but never showed up for work. He mostly stayed home, playing games with his buddies. The only relief I ever got from Smelly Gabe, as I called him, was when we went to our summer cabin on the beach, but even then, we had to take Gabe's chariot. We lived in a place called Ancient Greece, and my mom explained that people born in Ancient Greece were half immortal! Then I heard the Twang! Of a bow and arrow from downstairs while I had been thinking._ "

After I finished remembering that fateful day, I blew out the candle, and the darkness overtook my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I woke up to hear someone talking to my sister by the fire. _"But what about my brother?" "We do not care for him." "I know that, but what will become of him if I say yes?" "We can have my brother take him to the camp." "Okay then, if you say so. I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."_ When I heard these words, I instantly knew who had said them, and who they had said it to. Before I could stop it, another one of my memories engulfed me.

 _Twang. That one noise changed my life forever. I slowly got out of my straw ma and slowly crept out of my room. I saw one scene that would forever haunt me for the rest of my days. Mom was sitting in a chair, but there was a sleek, silver arrow sticking out of her heart. Her eyes were glazed over, and there was blood leaking down her dress. I could hear the drip. drip. drip. of the blood overflowing, but it was too late to do anything about it. I turned to the kitchen to find something even more gruesome had happened to Gabe, but I must say that he probably deserved it. He was strung up to the ceiling by a rope, and his entrails had been pulled out of his stomach and arranged below him to spell out the words GREEDY PIG. I looked towards the door and saw the the hinges were busted, that means that someone had forced their way in. I quickly ran to the door and looked outside to see a small, 12 year old girl in a silver parka with auburn hair look around before running off to who knows where. The last thing I remember seeing on her before she ran off was a silver bow in her hand, and a quiver filled with sleek, silver arrows._

I got up and ran outside the tent. "Thou betrayed me! I should have known thou wouldn't love me like a brother, thou would just run off at the first chance she could, but guess what? That woman was the one that killed thy parents!" My sister started towards me, but I ran away, as far as I could. I never wanted to see her face again.

-(Im a line break)-

 _500 years later._

I was walking slowly through the woods. I had gained partial immortality from the gods on accounts of good deeds that I had done. I had also gotten a dog named Adam. We were trooping through the woods together after camping in a small clearing. I had found out who had sent that sword to me so many years ago. It was my old friend and new patron, Hestia. I had a swimmers body, with an obvious six-pack. I had been practicing my water and my fire powers, and found that fire and water worked rather well in harmony. I was now able to speak modern English rather fluently, but if I got mad, I reverted back to Old English. I was walking back to camp now. I was the patrol leader for Camp Half-Blood. The camp had also had some recent additions. They had recently added cabins for the most minor of gods at the request of Jason Grace. (Percy has still gone through all of the books in canon) I was walking towards the Poseidon cabin, when I heard a shout from the border. "AAHH!" I ran towards the sound. There was a small boy, about the age of 15, stumbling towards the border. _Crap, another one._ He was being chased by a dracanea strike team, the third one we had seen this week. As I watched, he pulled out a small knife, and started to flail it around. He scored a lucky shot and somehow hit two of them. As the third on approached him, he somehow stabbed it, and it exploded into fine yellow dust. He immediately turned towards the camp border and started walking with a swagger. As I approached, he saw me and boasted "Did you see that? I just beat an entire dracaenea strike team on my own without any training!" I thought silently of a retort. _I've seen horrors that you couldn't even dream of, child._ Fortunately for him, I kept my words to myself. When I walked into the camp after him, I saw the entire camp gathered around him, staring wide-eyed at a glowing blue trident above his head. _WHAT?! This egotistical, stuck-up, selfish, bragging brat is my BROTHER?! DAAAD!_ _ **What is it son?**_ _Who is this kid?_ _ **Well, he is your brother, obviously.**_ _When did you have him?_ _ **Uhh, Amphitrite is calling my name, sorry I have to leave bye!**_ _WHAAAT?!_ Well, this sucks. I have a brat for a brother.

LINEBREAK

Over the next few days, this child made my life hell, and that's saying something, because I've been there before. He was seemingly jealous of my friends, so he turned them against me one by one. He first destroyed Katie's personal garden, then made muddy footprints leading to my bunk. For Leo, he took Festus' wings off and spray-painted my name on them. For the Stolls, he dressed up as me and told Chiron about their big prank. For Grover, He burned down part of the forest with my personal lighter. Finally, I realized my friends all hated me, all except for Jason and Thalia. I was walking to me and Annabeth's spot on the beach. I was about to propose to her. I had made the ring myself. It was a beautiful sea-green crystal inlaid with a golden pattern in the shape of an owl. On the inside, there was inscription that said, _Today, Tomorrow, and forever, I will always love you. -SB_ When I got to the beach, I heard giggling. I looked out and saw my brother with another girl. He asked her "When will you break up with him?" "Probably tomorrow" She replied. Then I gasped. They both heard me and looked towards me. The thing that made me mad though, was that the girl was Annabeth.


	3. Chapter 3

_N-no.._ _NO! I will NOT let this little CREEP take THE LAST THING holding me to this world AWAY FROM ME!_ At this point, I felt like someone else was in control. I was watching myself through a television screen. _**Let me handle this one kid, I don't want you hurting anyone if you get out of control.**_ _Who art thou, and why the FRICK are thou controlling my body?_ _ **I am a being older than you, child.**_ _**Now stop and let me handle this.**_ "Leave this place false son of Poseidon! Thy has betrayed my trust for the last time!" At this my brother, whose name I had found out was Brayden, laughed. "What could you ever do against me, you false braggart?" "Are thy sure thy want to find out?" In that moment, I realized that the person who was controlling me was far more powerful than I could ever hope to be. Brayden looked a bit unsure but finally responded with an: "Affirmative"

I, or my body, started to glow blue and red. I opened my eyes, and they were lit on fire! GREEK fire! There was a ball of fire in one of my hands, and a ball of water in the other. I was slowly starting to float off the ground. I then lifted up at him and smiled apologetically. "You asked for it." Then all hell broke loose. Brayden rushed at me with his sword drawn, but I dashed to the side while he rushed past me. I then willed the water in the ocean to rise up and pull us into the air. While Brayden was stunned with surprised, I was forming an arena of water under us. When he remembered that he could control water too, he created spears of water and sent them flying at me. I then created a shield of ice around me and sent a fire blast at him. When he escaped unscathed, it angered me further. Ths sky darkened and thunder rumbled. The wind picked up and the waves increased in size. Lightning flashed through the sky, but I did not notice in my anger.

-(I'm a line break)-

 _In the Olympian Council_

"I have called this meeting for an important reason." Zeus spoke out. "I have been sensing a disturbance in my domain that I have not created." Poseidon replied slowly: " **Then it seems like we finally have something in common brother."** The other gods then affirmed the same thing. " _My domain of war is active at this time, someone is having a battle."_ "Someone has either had a breakup or been dumped, because my domain seems restless." " _ **The hearth has lost warmth, someone doesn't have the will to live anymore."**_ As soon as Hestia said this, they all realized the same thing: Percy was involved somehow.

-(I'm a line break)-

The battle was raging, while a hurricane stormed around us. I was enjoying the punishment of my half-brother. He wasn't a very good fighter when faced in close combat. After a few minutes of pain for him, I finally knocked him out, and I was about to end his life, when the person took control over my body again. I hadn't even realized he had let go in the first place. Suddenly, I heard a scream from below: "Percy DON'T!" It was Annabeth, but it wasn't her I was paying attention to. As I looked around, I finally realized that a giant hurricane was ravaging the camp and destroying various places. I felt ashamed that I had let my anger and grief get so far out of control. " **You need to learn to control your anger Percy.** " The man dropped the hurricane and handed control of my body back to me; I then felt his presence vanish from my mind. When I glanced up weakly, I saw destruction everywhere. I immediately regretted it, and I got up, grabbed Adam by the scruff, and ran.

-(Line break!)-

3RD PERSON

Olympus was in a panic. While everyone was looking for Percy, people were interrogating Poseidon on where he could have gone, when he realized that he didn't know, he felt ashamed that he hadn't spent more time with his son. The only thing he was able to tell them is that he was born in Ancient Greece. After they heard this, the gods suited up and flew to Ancient Greece. When they arrived an hour later, they dropped down and split up to search for Percy better. The one who finally found him was Artemis. Artemis was looking around, not really focused on finding a male, when she turned a corner, and he was standing right there, with a dead look in his eyes, and his pen pointed tip up at his chest; as Artemis didn't know how to handle it, she called the other gods and started to approach him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys Saints123 here, I am sorry for the long update, I was hit with a case of writer's block. Anyway, I have heard rumours of people taking the general idea of my story and incorporating it into their own stories. IF THIS BECOMES A PROBLEM, I will find the copiers and wring their necks while slowly cutting into their chest before tearing out their heart. And without further ado, I don't own this series or character, so let's get right into it.**_

As she approached slowly, trying not to make a sound, he somehow sensed her and looked up slowly, his normally bright green eyes now a dull, sickly color. He gave no reaction to her being there and instead looked back down. She could see the muscles in his hand tensing, preparing to click the pen, when she acted. She darted towards Percy and slammed him out of the way just in time. The legendary sword Anaklusmos flew from his grip and clattered on the cement. As she checked him for a pulse and felt that he was only unconscious, the other Olympians arrived. It was at that moment that they realized that the city was completely devoid of any life. This shocked them because after the war Greece had become like a beacon for monsters and other creatures. _**(A/N A god's words will be bolded when talking, and slanted as well when thinking)**_ While we were sitting; contemplating the mystery of the empty city, Zeus was the only one who had the sense to say something. **"Apollo, get Perseus to Olympus to heal immediately."** he said. Apollo nodded slowly, as if he was unsure of something, and then he flashed them away.

(LINE BREAAAAKKK!)

3-Day time gap: It had been 3 days since the incident, and Percy hadn't woken up yet. All the gods were sitting in their respective thrones, somberly thinking about how their hero had almost killed himself, when an alarm sounded from Apollo's palace. Poseidon was the first to react. **"He's awake! Apollo, let me through, I need to see him!"** Apollo quietly whispered something in his ear, but he wasn't quiet enough. **"It's not that he woke up Poseidon, that alarm was to signal if Percy died."** A shock ran through the council, and Poseidon's back went rigid. The council knew that Percy was partially immortal, so how did he die? Then Athena voiced the question that was running through all of their minds. **"Apollo, How did he die? He had immortality!" "He had PARTIAL immortality, he could still die in combat." "But he was never in combat." Athena, I'm surprised you're the wisdom goddess if you can't figure this out. He was at war with himself. He had his fatal flaw torn to shreds, he was in so much internal conflict between deciding to forgive Annabeth or ignore her forever, that his mortal body couldn't take all of the stress."** The council was surprised that Apollo had shown such wisdom for once. Apollo then addressed everyone **"By the way, I may act immature, but I am a lot more mature than I seem, I have been flying around the Earth for almost four millenia, so I have seen horrors unimaginable, and they were so fierce, that I didn't want to be mature, I didn't want to see the truth of what the world is, so I hid it all behind an immature facade. The only one who knew about this was Artemis, that's why she is always so mad at me, she knows I have wisdom but she gets mad when I choose not to use it."** With those cutting words, Apollo turned and left the throne room. Poseidon looked around the room slowly, then flashed away to mourn his son's death. Zeus stood up and dismissed the council before going back to his temple. Hera, Hestia, and Artemis were rigid with shock that the Hero of Olympus had actually died. Sure, Hera and Artemis didn't like him, but they respected him after all he had done. Hestia was crying softly, the hearth growing dimmer with each tear that dripped from her eyes. Hera quickly flashed away to check on her domains, and Artemis had stopped caring, for if Percy had hated her, why should she like him? She then flashed away to the Hunt.

 _At the Hunt:_ **"Hunters! Gather!"** All the hunters soon came when they heard their lady call. "What is it milady?" **"Someone has died today! It was a person that even I hold in great regard. It was the Hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson."** All the hunters heard this and regretted that Percy had to die, even if he did hate them. Thay had known him to be the only respectful male in the universe, and now he was dead. After the meeting was over, the hunters dispersed and left to attend to their duties. All except for one lone hunter, who went to her tent, gathered her things, and left the camp. She didn't get very far before she was confronted by Artemis. **"Where are you going?"** "I'm sorry milady, I was just going to go on a solo hunt for a while." **"Alright Phoebe, but I want you back at camp before three days have passed."** "Yes milady."

 _At the council of the dead:_ "Perseus Theseus Jackson! You are standing in front of the three judges! Do you have anything you would like to say to them before you are judged?" "Umm, well not really." "Really?! You're not going to complain and whine that it wasn't your time to die or something like that?" "Well, Fate chooses when it is time for you to die, and since I'm here, fate has obviously decreed that I should have died, so there's no point in complaining." "Ok then. LET THE JUDGING BEGIN!" _**(A/N: Minos will speak like**_ _this_ _ **, the second judge like**_ this _ **, and the third judge like**_ **this** _ **, ok?)**_ _"Perseus Jackson, I sentence you to punishment for the horrendous crime of killing an innocent soul."_ "Perseus Jackson! I revoke Minos's comment and sentence you to Elysium for protecting the innocent!" **"Perseus, I will go along with the second judge."** "So, I'm going to Elysium?" **"Yes"** The guards then led Percy to Elysium.

 _In Elysium:_ (Percy P.O.V.)

When I first stepped foot into Elysium, it was a strange feeling. I knew I was dead, but when I stepped into Elysium, I felt alive again. After catching up with all my friends who had died in the war, I asked them why they hadn't tried for rebirth. When they told me that they would rather be dead with their loved ones instead of alive without them, it made perfect sense. Since I had no one that I loved anymore, I decided to try for rebirth. As I walked towards the line of people that were going to try for rebirth, I saw a number appear in each of their hands, indicating how many lives they had gone through. When my number appeared, I was taken aback, but I wasn't all that surprised, as it turned out, I had gone through two lives, the life of Percy Jackson, and another life before that. When it was my turn to step through the misty blue portal to my new life, I stepped in without hesitation. It's a strange sensation, going back in time. It feels as if you're on a sugar rush, and you get tired, but when you start to get tired, it energizes you. I could see the end of the tunnel coming up ahead. When I looked through the blue portal, I expected to see a hospital, where my memories would be erased, and I would start my new life, but I saw orange pavement, and my mind only had time to process one thing before I tumbled out. _What the-._

 _Camp Half-Blood_ (Chiron's P.O.V.)

I was going through my duties for the day, when all of a sudden, I heard an earth-shaking barking from the border. When I reached the border, I saw a huge, 15-foot tall grey wolf running towards the border. I was about to blow the war horn, when I saw the wolf run through the barrier as if it wasn't there. It ran past me and straight towards Annabeth, who was on her way to archery lessons, with its teeth bared. A dim light bulb clicked on in my head, and I shouted "ADAM! NO!" The wolf turned around immediately and started sprinting towards me instead. It stopped not 6 inches away from me and sat down. Then it slowly dragged its enormous tongue across my face. I laughed. "Good boy Adam." The wolf shrunk to the size of a dog at those words. "Wait, where's Percy?"

 **Sorry that I'm proceeding so quickly with the story and whatnot, I'm also sorry for leaving out some elements and I know that you're wondering where they are, like the man that possessed Percy, Elena, and a few others, and I promise they will come back sooner or later. I'm just wondering how to proceed since this is my first story and will most likely undergo a rewrite when it is finished, but not until this story is finished. I'm also sorry for the fact that the chapters are so short, but I don't want you to wait too long for a long chapter, and then stop reading it because you think I've abandoned it. Anyway, that's all, Saints123 out.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Percy P.O.V._

As I sat up, I realized I knew who I was, what I had done, and that I had tried for rebirth. _**It is not your time yet. You should not have died.**_ _Who're you? You're the same guy who possessed my body during the fight with the BASTARD who stole Annabeth from me!_ _ **Young one, I am not one, but three, and we are all ladies.**_ _Hold up, are you the fates?_ _ **Yes. We do not know why, but there seems to be a problem with your string. We cannot manipulate or cut the threads. We can't control your life at all. You make your own destiny.**_ Then they were gone like a puff of air. I thought about it, and then came to the conclusion that if i died, it wasn't the fate's choice. I asked them for one thing, what was my titled name? Then a piece of paper appeared in my hands. _Damn that's a lot of titles._ The paper said: Perseus Theseus Jackson. The Fateless One, The Bane of Monsters, Killer of Titans, Friend of the Hunt, Champion of Olympus, The Slayer of Gaea and the Giants, The Restorer of the Athena Parthenos, and the Blessed One.

I felt around in my pocket for Anaklusmos, and I found the pen and a card that showed me where I was in the world. As luck would have it, I ended up in Alaska. I was in a small town near the border of Canada. I started trekking back home.

 _Camp Half-Blood_ _Artemis P.O.V._

 **"Alright, Let's go over the rules one more time! No maiming, killing, or amputating any of the campers."** "What if they provoke us?" **"You may give them a small cut or two"**

I didn't want to take my hunters here, but I had no choice. There have been rumors of a dangerous man coming down from Alaska, but no one has been able to prove anything. It has been two years since Percy died, and today is the anniversary of his death. We are going to have a larger bonfire than normal tonight, and roast marshmallows while Chiron tells us the tales of his life. His dog Adam, is now the size of an average cow, and he guard the barrier with Peleus. As we got inside the camp's barriers, I saw something that made me want to throw up. The bitch of Athena's was snogging some son of Apollo in the corner of the mess hall. We all resented Annabitch, as she was the one that drove away the ONLY respectable male in the universe.

 _The Woods of Canada, Percy P.O.V._

Ugh, It was getting annoying. I was having to make more and more secure bases every day on my way back to America, because there have been rumours than near my location, there is a very powerful man who was also heading to America. When I finally settled down for the night, I heard some rustling near my tent. When I went to go check it out, I saw a dark, like a literal shadow man standing outside my tent. It spoke three words and then poofed away. **Soon, Perseus Jackson.** That alone freaked the hell out of me, but combined with the fact that as soon as he left, I heard hellhounds baying for my blood? That scared me shitless. I took out Riptide and prepared for a fight, but I was severely outnumbered. I stabbed the first hellhound in the chest, then flipped around and threw riptide into the one behind me. The third and fourth ones flanked me and jumped on my back, forcing me to the ground. I saw riptide just out of my reach, and started to crawl towards it. All of a sudden, I felt the hellhounds leave. I could feel the hundreds of lacerations on my back. It looked like a bloody, raw slab of meat. The last thing I thought before I blacked out was _Dad… H_ _e_ _l_ _p me…_

 _Time Skip 2 Days_

I woke up in a tree. Let me tell you, it wasn't the most pleasant experience of my life. I woke up and felt great, but then I fell out of the tree and onto something. When I got up off of the thing, I took one look at it and ran for my life. I got about 20 feet before she grabbed the back of my shirt. _OhshitohshitohshitOHSHIT._ **"Perseus Jackson, you DARE fall on me?"** "I'm so sorry Lady Artemis, I didn't know you were there and I-" **"Wait, Perseus? You're back? How in the Hades? Where have you been? Did you ever die? Have you just been hiding from us this entire time?"** "I'll explain my story in good time Lady Artemis." **"Are you the powerful person coming down from Canada that we have heard rumours about?"** "Sadly, no. I think I met this person, and his aura was that of a god's, maybe even a titan's.

 **Saints123 here! I know you all probably want Percy to be super cool and overpowered, and I will get him there eventually, but for now, I am going to progress this as realistically as I can, and I don't think it would be very realistic for Zeus to say: Oh you tried to kill yourself? Here have all our blessings. SO sorry about that I just want this to try and be a good realistic story. My next chapter will come out when I get 5 reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Saints123 here guys! I guess I should tell you my writing schedule most of the time! Most of the time I can crank out a 1k word chapter in 1-2 hours IF I am completely focused. Most likely though, I am rushed to write my chapters during free time in class, so on average there will be 1-2 chapters in a week, but if I have writing time on the weekends, there might be more. If you want 1-2 chapters a week, they will be around 1k words each, for me to go to 3-5k words, there will probably be an average of a weekly update! Now on to the story, and P.S.S. This is where percy becomes partly OP**

Artemis looked at me and sighed. **"I am truly sorry for this Perseus, but my father wanted all Olympians to be summoned if we ever saw you in the Underworld or on the surface."** "Wait Artemis please don't!" Unfortunately, she didn't listen to me. We disappeared with a flash of light and a loud *pop*. When we reappeared in front of the Olympian Council, I immediately tried to run for the door, but I was jerked back by a fiery hand grabbing the back of my shirt. I turned around slowly to see Hestia standing up with her hand outstretched. "Aunt Hestia, could you please let me go? The fire is burning my back." Hestia dropped me in shock. **"Aunt?"** Well technically you are my aunt. **"O-oh, ok."** _ **(A/N - Hestia is not attracted to him in any way, yet. She is just shocked that he would call her aunt.)**_ I walked slowly to the middle of the room and sat in a chair Zeus conjured up for me. I was slightly uncomfortable, however this wasn't the first time the gods had looked at me like that. Zeus's voice boomed out across the whole room. **"Perseus Jackson! You have been brought before the council because you somehow died, but have come from the dead. Tell us, how is that possible?"** "Well Zeus, I know you are going to be extremely pissed with this answer, but I don't exactly know how I got back here." **"What do you mean you don't know?!"** "I had died and I was in the Underworld; the I got judged, and it was determined that I would be sent to Elysium for all the good deeds I did. I met up with all of my friends who had died during the wars, and they encouraged me to go for rebirth, so I did, and it turns out this is my second or third life, still confused, all I'm saying is that I was someone before Percy Jackson, then I was going for rebirth, but instead of losing my memories and being reborn as a baby, I was thrown out onto a town square in Alaska, but I had my teenage body and all of my memories, so I started making my way down here, and the rest is history." **"Well then, this seems like a rare case. We will have to punish you for escaping the Underworld, but other than that, I don't really know what magic that you could have used."** "Wh-what? What do you mean magic I could have used? **"Well, you must have used SOME kind of magic to escape rebirth, didn't you?"** "Well Lord Zeus, I didn't use any magic to esc-" **"LIES! ALL IN FAVOR OF CASTING PERSEUS JACKSON INTO TARTARUS, RAISE YOUR HANDS!"** Just then I was zapped out of existence.

Location - **?,** Time

I was spat out onto the ground rather harshly, but when I lifted my head to look around, I was totally shocked out of my mind. There were groups of people fighting people furiously, it looked like an army of, Me? Against an army of some other dude who I didn't know, but he seemed insanely powerful. The aura he gave off made me want to run straight back into the portal home, but I saw every other Percy fighting for their lives, and I knew that I had to fight too. I saw one of the frighteningly powerful people running at me, and I stood up slowly. "What is your na'd like to know before we fight." **"ABYSSINIAN BRIGHTLEAF DESTRUCTION"** "Short version please." **"ABYSS"** "Good to know." As soon as I said know, he rushed at me with the speed of a jetliner. "Oh Sh-" I was slammed brutally into the ground. When I looked up I realized that I was in a huge crater." **Seems you are a LOT more resilient than I first thought. What is your name?"** "Perseus Theseus Jackson, The Fateless One." I got up, but I felt a heavy weight on my back, and I couldn't help but reaching back to see what I was wearing. It seemed to be a heavy metal backpack. _**(A/N - Gotcha, you thought it was wings didn't you.)**_ When I found a button on the metal lump, I pressed it, and I felt something sliding down my back. At first I thought it was water but it was a metal plate on my back. My whole body was covered as the metal seemed to act like water, flowing over my entire body. I stood up, and felt energized. It was a dark colored metal, with spines running out of it in various places. I felt two things pop out from under where my wrists were, and when I brought them up to look at them, and found myself staring at two metal blades. The metal finally covered my head and a blue visor shone to life. I jumped up and landed at the top of the three-hundred foot crater. I looked at Abyss and smirked. This angered him even further and he charged. As he passed by me I turned and slashed at his waist, cutting a small graze into his side. He didn't seem fazed at all unfortunately. He turned and summoned a small white glowing ball and threw it at me. It exploded in midair, but I didn't care. At this point I was so full of adrenalin that I was totally hyped for anything. I charged at him, and instead of slashing at him I jumped over him, grabbed the back of his collar, and flipped him over my back and into the ground. He immediately jumped up and punched me in the gut, but I dodged it and stabbed him in the gut. When I pulled the blade out the wound just closed right up. He smirked and threw me into the air, before jumping even higher and slamming me into the dirt, but I wasn't letting him harm me that easily. I grabbed his arm and used it to pull myself up, before driving my feet into his back, but all he did was end up grabbing my feet and flinging me towards the ground anyway. I used my sword to stabilize myself while summoning water to rotate around me like a giant cyclone. He just waved it away and collided with me and caused a massive explosion, but when the smoke cleared...


End file.
